percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Storm Bringer: ch 4
goWhile I was eating alone at my table I spotted Quintus, hey Quintus over here!", I shouted. Quintus walked over to where i was he told everything he been through and how he feels about his new relatives. "Yeah man I enjoy it here but some of these campers can be pretty rough", he said with a smile. "I cant believe there arent anymore children of Poseidon, I just dont like the feeling of being alone", I told him. " Quintus comeback over here ", a voice from the Apollo table said. "Bye dude see you later", he said quickly and sped off. "Yeah later", I whispered. I spotted the pegaseus that interupted my duel with Boyd earlier. I approached the winged horse and then it yelled at me. "Get back demigod!", the pegaseus yelled but the words didnt come from its mouth. "Hold up you can talk!", I said but i didnt say the words from my mouth. "You are a son of Poseidon", it said. "So you should be able to understand me", it roared at me with its deep voice. "Cool we can communicate telepathicly", I told it. During our telepathic conversation it told me nobody would be able to tame it so I decided to put that to the test I snook away from the camp fire song and jumbed on the horse back. It began to spread it wings and took flight. I road on the other pegasi before but this one was different, it was larger, faster, stronger, and most of all it was fighting me. It began to thrash around and i almost fell off several times and was starting to get sick and it finally knocked me off and all the campers saw me falling and they all began to panic. I feel into the lake but when I hit it, it felt like a soft blanket and also I felt alot stronger. I commanded the water to shot me in the air and I use my powers to surround the pegaseus in a wall of cold water I propelled myself towards it and made a sattle out of water and rope. I gained control of the beast and landed it in front of everyone. The girl from earlier stepped up and smacked me in the face. "Hey you didn't have to hit me", I yelled. "You could have gotten yourself killed", she said. "But I didnt and I tamed the untameable pegasus", I told her with a bold smile. She looked at me with a glare that said I want to kill you and she stormed off and furiously. "Wait Claudia", somebody called out. Afterwards I told Quintus about my expeirence with the crazy pegasus and my duel with boyd. " Wow you bested a son of Ares lucky you", he said with a bright smile. "Well most of it was luck", I told him. "Your lucky you didn't get that crazy girl named Clarisse", he laughed. Afterwards we said our goodbyes and I went to sleep, in my dream the Cyclops called Polyphemus was talking to someone but I didnt see who. hold up he was talking to a bowl of water so i decided to listein in on the conversation. "We have the Trident my lord", polyphemus said to the bowl. "Good prepare your army", the voice said. The voice in the bowl sounded as if someone was drowning. "I'll be there in one week the telekhines will be there shortly", said the voice. "We await your arrival lord Oceanus", said Polyphemus. When I woke up I was staring at the ceiline and there were horses that looked like fish going into a circle. After breakfast I told Quintus about my dream. "So theres a cyclops army at your destroyed house and they have the trident. There also something called telekhines on their way and somebody called Oceanus, you have crazy dreams", he said with a faint smile. "And you have crazy visions", I told him. "So what should we do", I asked. "How about we talk to Chiron", he proposed. We walked to the archery range and we saw Chiron getting a perfect hit everytime. We told him everything that happened in my dream, he had a worried look on his face. "Silas you do know the trident is the symbol and weapon of your father", he said. "Yes", I responded. "It seems that you will have to go on a quest now", he said. "You have to go to see Rachael the Oracle and recieve your prophecy first", Chiron told me. I found Rachael at the stables I told her what Chiron said and she looked worried. "Ok just dont get freaked out " she told me. Her eyes glowed green and her voice changed and she these words to me: You will return to the home you have lost Trust is the key through the mist of illusion beware the Titans might only if you conquer all of your delusions victory can only come when the heroes light burns bright Storm Bringer: ch 5 Category:Storm Bringer Category:Chapter Page